Never To See Any Other Way
by thread-the-clouds
Summary: Parties are great right? NOT! when Sakura and Syaoran have an argument can Syaoran save Sakura from doing something terrible?
1. t3h l4m3 p4rty

plz review my luvlis!

Chapter 1 : T3h l4m3 p4rty

Parties. They're really not too great are they when you really think about it? People get drunk and fight, and everyone says "Oh it was such a great party". Y'know, it just gives you something to talk about the next day. Well this party would be something to talk about. Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. The most well-known couple. As usual everyone wanted Sakura, Every girl wanted Syaoran. But everyone knew they were together, forever. But... Sometimes expectations aren't the best things to have. The party started at 8.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked in together. They met up with the usual, Eriol and Syaoran. Sakura and Tomoyo had already been drinking alcoholic beverages, and at such a time like this, they felt it was necessary to drink more, especially when it was free. Syaoran watched as Sakura and Tomoyo stumbled over to the drinks.

"Ah, a party. How long has it been?" Eriol said to Syaoran.

"Haven't been to one in a while right?"

"Yeah. Feels great coming back to one knowing that it is gonna rock!" Eriol said pushing Syaoran over to where Sakura and Tomoyo were.

"SO! Boys, how're you feeling?" Tomoyo said, waving her glass infront of their faces.

They just laughed at her, and surveyed the area checking out who was there. Turning back, Tomoyo was engrossed in the fact that she still had the sticker on the bottom of her shoes. Sakura was....not there.

"Tomoyo, where's Sakura?" Eriol said.

" Ask that guy over there. She's down his throat!" Tomoyo said. Syaoran whipped his head round quickly.

"Ahaha...just kidding!" Tomoyo said, finally realising that if she took her shoe off she'd be able to actually pick the sticker off.

Although Sakura didn't have her tongue down some random guys throat, she was being chatted up by a dark haired hunk. Actually he wasn't much of a hunk. He was really butch with a bent nose. Syaoran saw it as nothing, part of the trust in their relationship. Until he realised how very drunk she was. He ran away from Tomoyo and Eriol and headed for where Sakura and the guy was. Eriol grabbed Tomoyo, she dropped her shoe, and they ran after him. Syaoan was stopped by a sudden crowd of people entering the front door, and was unable to get through. All he could was look through the people and watch Sakura stumble over, into the guys arms. Looking as if they were gonna kiss made Syaoran incredibly angry. Not only with this stupid guy trying to come on to Sakura, but with Sakura herself for getting so drunk she can't control what people are doing to her. Syaoran angrily pushed through the people and marched up to where they were. He ripped Sakura from the guys arms.

Wuh, so sorry thats a bit short. I'll sort it out. Things are about to get tricky between these two.

:D please review my hunnies, Flames are welcome coz i understand im a bit boring! Bah! Just review! Thank you. I will update quickly.


	2. Sat Alone And Waited the night

****

Chapter 2: Sat Alone and Waited The Night

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAN!?" the guy said to Syaoran.

"This happens to be MY girlfriend!" Syaoran yelled.

"Yea, you must be so proud of her. She's quite the little slut."

"What the HELL!?" Syaoran said surprised. That was the last thing anyone would ever call Sakura.

"Yea, she'll go for anything" that guy said laughing. Syaoran threw Sakura into Eriol's arms and threw a punch at the guy with success in hitting him. Syaoran glared at him, taking Sakura from Eriol and marching out of the place. People followed him, including Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Piss off!" Syaoran yelled at the crowd as he sat Sakura on the ground. "Eriol give me your phone!" Eriol threw his phone to Syaoran and then busied himself with Tomoyo. Not in the way that you think. as Eriol turned he saw that Tomoyo had stepped in something quite unpleasant.

"Oh god! What are you doing?" Eriol said walking up to her.

"I lost my shoe" Tomoyo said grinning. Eriol rolled his eyes and brought her over to where Syaoran and Sakura were.

"Taxi will be here in a bit. You guys coming back to ours?" Syaoran said calmly ignoring that Sakura was picking at his clothes.

"Er yeah I guess so. May aswell." Eriol said.

Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura. He was still angry that she'd allowed someone to even get that close to kissing her. She looked up at him so he turned away. Once the taxi arrived he helped Sakura into the taxi and Eriol did the same with Tomoyo. There was no stupid chatter in the taxi. Just silence. Sakura and Tomoyo had both fallen asleep.

Once they arrived at the apartment Syaoran and Eriol loaded the girls out of the car and into the apartment. Syaoran rested Sakura on the sofa, Eriol frowned at him.

"Put her on the bed" Eriol said to him.

"Don't want to have to sleep with something like that. Not after what happened."

"Then you sleep on the couch"

"She deserves it more than I do."

Eriol shook his head in disapproval and Syaoran walked off to the green room, slamming the door behind him. Eriol walked into the spare room with Tomoyo and closed the door gently.

In the morning, Syaoran woke up to find an arm round him. Frowning, he turned round to see who it was. Blatantly, it was Sakura. If he wasn't holding a grudge against her or wasn't being disturbed by Eriols bad shower singing he would've laid straight back down. Instead he got out of bed to make breakfast. Once he'd settled down, and was eating his breakfast Sakura woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Did I fall asleep on the couch last night?" Sakura said. Syaoran decided that making an effort to reply would be stupid.

"Syaoran? Anyone in there?" She said waving her hands infront of his face. Syaoran should stood up and went and sat on the couch.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Syaoran made a disgusted sound and walked into his green bedroom. Sakura followed him in.

"Syaoran, please-"

"DON'T! Just don't bother!"

"What did I do?" Sakura said timidly.

"You think getting drunk is fun don't you!?"

"Yeah its great" Sakura said enthusiasticly, but realising she wasn't supposed to, finished the answer quietly.

"Well you wanna know what's not fun!?"

Sakura kept silent but reluctantly nodded.

"You talking to some guy, falling into his arms and almost kissing him! THATS WHATS NOT FUN!"

"I did that!? Oh no... Did I kiss him?"

"No I stopped you..."

"I'm sorry Syaoran, I was drunk, I didn't-"

"SHUT UP! You knew very well that when people get drunk they have no clue what they're doing."

"B..but it was just a little fun. You knew it wasn't serious. I bet Tomoyo did it too!!"

"NO! SHE DIDN'T BECAUSE SHE'S GOD DAMNED MORE LOYAL THAN YOU" Syaoran said throwing over a table in anger. Sakura stood in shock.

"And you wanna know what!? Because of what you did, I put you on the couch coz I couldn't bare to think what you do, all those other times you get drunk!"

"I'M SORRY SYAORAN! IT WAS JUST A LITTLE FUN! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT!" Sakura said confronting Syaoran infront of his face.

"CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND IS FUN IS IT!? I SEE! HAHA I REALLY SEE NOW! GET THE HELL OUT!" Syaoran shouted throwing one of the vases against the wall. Sakura started hitting Syaoran, so he pushed her onto the bed, upon which she got back up and started hitting him again. Due to the loud profanities being shouted, Eriol and Tomoyo ran in to see what was happening. Just as the entered Syaoran violently grabbed sakura and threw her into the cupboard. Sakura got up and picked up the small mirror on the dressing table and threw it at him. At this point, Eriol ran and grabbed Syaoran and Tomoyo grabbed Sakura. Both broke out of the couples grip and started yelling at eachother. Syaoran threw Sakura out of his room and into the sofa, tipping it over as she tumbled over it. Tomoyo and Eriol ran to her aid, but Eriol stopped at the door where Syaoran was standing. Eriol saw that Syaoran was looking at his hands in utter disbelief that he could ever do something like that to Sakura. He then heard Sakura scream out and start crying. Just as he turned the corner of the door to go to see her, she got up and ran out the door, Tomoyo shortly following her. Eriol walked to Syaoran and took hold of his upper arms taking him over to the bed in the spare room. He sat him down.

"Eriol...What did I just do?" Syaoran said to himself, confused.

"You know man, You know..." Eriol said observing the looks on Syaoran's face. There were tears brewing in his eyes as the frown on his face was fading.

"Oh god...I have to go after her." Syaoran said getting up leaving Eriol just staring at the door Syaoran had run from.

Buh okay sorry too much of the direct speech. Didn't mean to do that. Anyway next chapter will arrive soon.

Ladies and Gents please Review. Flames and Praise welcome.


	3. If looks could really kill

****

Sorry about the mini-delay of the next chapter. I had to sleep and I couldn't find the music I was listening to to put me in the mood of finishing this. thank you for the reviews PoisonMoon and faraaa. You rock my world :P

Chapter 3: If looks could really kill (then my profession would be staring)

Syaoran thought about the possible places Sakura could be. There was the park or her dads house. Or even Tomoyo and Eriol's apartment. She wasn't in the park, nor was she at her fathers. He trundled along to Tomoyo's house thinking of what to say to her. He wasn't even drunk and he still got out of control. He repeated "fool" over and over in his head until he bumped into Tomoyo. Without Sakura.

"Urm...Where is she?" Syaoran said looking timid.

"She's at our apartment. I figured you'd come after her. She's asleep, so don't do anything bad" Tomoyo said not even willing a goodbye to Syaoran.

Syaoran picked some speed up and once arrived at Tomoyo and Eriols apartment, he unlocked the door, peeked through it ajar, and feeling comfortable that she wasn't about to stab him, walked in. He took his shoes off and padded over to the spare room. Once the door was opened it bared a sleeping Sakura. Syaoran almost broke into tears just looking at her. And he decided that holding them back wasn't worth it, so he let them flow. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Sakura. Her face was red from crying.

"I'm sorry" he said, trying to let more words out, but they wouldn't come. Syaoran brushed the hair from her face, and she stirred. A frown appeared on her face and she hit Syaoran's hand away. She turned away from him, keeping her eyes closed. Syaoran sighed looking away, seeing that Eriol and Tomoyo had a photo of Syaoran on Sakura hung on their wall from when they were younger. Sitting on 1 swing together. More tears rolled from Syaoran's eyes, and Sakura had turned round and was staring at each one, falling down his cheeks.

"I really am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you so bad. I was just angry-"

"Like I was just drunk, right?" Sakura said in a slightly aggravated tone. Syaoran turned to Sakura, and Sakura saw that his eyes were full of a sorrow. Not an apologetic one. Like he had lost someone. He rose from where he was sitting, and walked to the door.

"I love you, Syaoran." Sakura said watching his back as he stopped at the door.

"I know you do. But if we're just going to hurt eachother, perhaps we're better off...not being together at all." Syaoran said quietly. Sakura's eye widened as he turned round to look at her.

"W...What!? Why!? We've got through other things bigger than this....so why!?"

"Because we've had to go through things too many times."

"I...I know it's frustrating but we love eachother. And thats all there needs to be."

Sakura got up and held onto Syaoran's arm. Syaoran almost fell to his knees. He wanted to apologise and tell her to forget what he'd said. But they'd just hurt eachother more.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But-" Syaoran was interrupted by Sakura pushing him onto the bed.

"LISTEN! I don't care if you end up killing me, it'd be a waste of 3 years if we broke up now. 3 YEARS SYAORAN!"

Syaoran looked up at her angry face pinning him onto the bed. She was breathing heavily through her anger. And then he saw her face soften and the tears fall from her eyes onto his shirt. And then she let go of his arms. turned round and walked out of the door. Once again Syaoran just stared at the door.

"FOR GODS SAKE!" he shouted at himself and got up and looked out the window seeing Sakura run from the building. He decided he'd go after her and tell her to forget what he said. Fall to his knees, beg her to forgive him. So he ran through the door, making sure to lock it. Then he ran through the corridors and out of the building.

WUH! Chapter 4 coming VERY soon starts writing it now

Ya'll should review. Please. I luff you. Go ooooon! PLEASE!? I get paid to get laid....well get paid to get reviewed. i wish. snort review please.


	4. a ntoe to the readers read only if ur co...

JUST A NOTE

"A note for readers"

Okay seeing as I had a criticising review I thought I'd correct things out. First of all I'd like to thank the young lady who gave me the review because I didn't realise it was worded badly so people didn't understand. First of all. Sakura is NOT a heavy drinker. it's just that I didn't mention their ages and at the age of 18 or 19 people drink for fun. So her and Tomoyo use it for fun. I' sorry if it's a bit rash but I'm british :P i do apologise...and secondly she's not a slut. It's just the guy called her it coz he's a jerk, that is why Syaoran is so shocked that he says it.

Thirdly the violent language Syaoran uses is technically to convey that he gets out of control aswell even when hes not been drinking, making him a hypocrite which im thinking Sakura may reflect on later. Wait for next chapter.

Once again if anything is confusing or sounds a bit too harsh, please put it in the review coz then i can correct things. thank you " "

Also I apologise for any bad spelling. It's just sudden inspiration put into my stories and it takes time before I can look back on it, and check it over because of school and such!


End file.
